


Fallen

by abcsupercorp



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodite - Freeform, Demi-God, Demigods, F/F, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, girlxgirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: "I love you, Abigail, but we can't be together.""Why not?" I asked, tears running down my cheeks.------------------------------------------------------------Rhea Philips is the daughter of Aphrodite and Michael Philips. Michael abandoned Rhea as a baby & Rhea learned to fend for herself, bouncing from foster home to foster home. At 13, she discovers who her mother is, and now at 17, she's attending Dales High where she meets Abigail Jonson.Abigail Jonson has it all. The perfect life. The best friends. The perfect boyfriend. She has the soccer captain position in the bag. When she meets Rhea, her whole life changes.This story is also on wattpad under the username "wafflecheesecake2020"





	1. Chapter I

_Rhea's POV_

"Rhea, come here will you please." Said my mother, Aphrodite. Yes, you heard that correctly, my mother is Aphrodite, Goddess of Beauty. When I was a baby, my father, Michael, abandoned me and for 13 years I had bounced from foster home to foster home. When I was 13, I learned my mother was Aphrodite and I was what they'd call a "demi-god." It took a year for me to accept the reality, but nether the less, I still felt more accepted with the Gods than mortals.

"Yes, mother?" I asked as I entered the room of the Gods.

"Sweetheart, we're a bit worried about you." Said my mother.

"Why are you worried about me?" I asked. "I am not sick, nor do I have any issues with the other demigods who live here."

"Yes, I know darling, but you've never really gotten to experience a childhood." Mother said."I'm sending you to Earth to attend a high school called Dales High."

"Dales High?" I asked as I raised a brow.

"Yes, I've arranged for the angel Gabriel to assist you on Earth while you attend for your junior and senior year." Mother told me.

"I do not understand, mother. Are you not happy I am finally with you?" I asked.

Mother sighed. Okay, maybe I can be a bit of a drama God. "Of course I am, sweetheart. But you've spent 13 years bouncing from foster home to foster home and the last 4 years training. You deserve to have a regular life." She said.

"I understand where you're coming from." I replied. "But what about my friends? Jamie will surely miss me."

"Jamie will be on Earth as well, living with her mother." Mother replied.

"So, at least I'll have one friend." I replied and Mother nodded her head. "Good, that's good."

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I know I sprung this news on you kind of quickly, but you musn't fret. You will enjoy Dales High. I hear they have quite the attractive group of girls." She winked.

I groaned, "Mother!" I laughed. Ever since I came out to my mother as a lesbian, it's been non stop talk about me finding the perfect partner for when I take over her spot as the Goddess of Beauty.

"Sorry sweetheart, I had to throw it in there in case my asking didn't work." Mother chuckled. "Pack up sweetheart. You'll be leaving first thing in the morning."

Here goes nothing, I guess.


	2. Chapter II

_Abigail's POV_

"Abi, have you been listening to a word I said?" My best friend, Hope, asked.

We were sitting in the library during after school hours and studying for exams.

I looked up from my book. "What?" I asked.

Hope rolled her eyes, "Abs, you need to relax. You're going to get into Glendale."

"I'm sorry, Hope, I just really want to get in. It's where Bennett going." I replied.

Hope rolled her eyes again, "You're one of the most popular girls in school and smartest and hottest, might I add, girls in the entire school, you have captain of girls soccer team in the bag and you're likely able to go to one of the top league colleges aka Harvard, which has been your dream school since we were 12, but you're throwing it all away and going to go to a totally _different_ school for some _boy_."

I scoffed, "That boy, Hope, happens to be my boyfriend." I glared.

"Ben is a noob, Abigail, you deserve so much better." Hope told me. "Just look at Josie and I, we are perfect for each other and we're going to be applying for Stanford because we _want_ to."

"Hope, Ben and I are perfect for each other too!" I argued.

"Yeah, okay." Hope rolled her eyes, "Besides making out in the lunchroom everyday, which by the way, gross. You two have nothing in common! He's a typical dumb jock and you're the top student in Math, English,Science and History."

"Ugh!" I groaned. "You're impossible."

"And don't you forget it." Hope winked.

"You're an idiot, you know." I laughed.

"I know, but I'm Josie's idiot." Hope laughed as she smiled dreamily.

"Aw," I cooed, "Someone's in looveee."I teased.

"Shut up." Hope muttered. She pulled her platium blonde hair into a pony tail. "You have a hair tie?"

"Yeah," I replied as I opened my bag and handed her one.

"Thanks." She told me as she tied it up.

Josie walked over towards us and Hope's face turned pink. This girl was usually bad ass Hope Glendale, but Josie Webber turned her into such a softie.

"Hey Abi. Hey beautiful." Josie said as she kissed Hope's cheek.

"Hello, my baby." Hope smiled as she kissed Josie's cheek.

"Eww." I joked. "Get a room!"

"Says you." Josie laughed.

I rolled my eyes, "What's that supposed to mean, _Josephine_?"

"You know what I mean, Abs." Josie laughed.She wrapped her arms around Hope's neck from behind and kissed her cheek. "You wanna get out of here?" She smirked.

ew. I felt so lonely without Bennett.

Hope's face turned a shade of red and she smiled. "Sorry babe, you know I would, but I promised Abigail here, that I'd study with her."

I laughed, "No. It's okay, Hope. You and Josie haven't seen each other in a week, go spend some time with your girlfriend."

"You sure?" Hope asked, but her eyes were telling another story.

"Yes." I laughed, "go hang out with your baby, or whatever." I said, waving them off.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Hope said, getting up and hugging me. "You're the bestest friend in the entire world."

"I know." I replied. The two of them smiled at me as Hope collected her items and stood up, intertwining her hand with Josie's.

"Bye Abs, I'll see you tonight?" She asked.

"Duh," I replied. They waved goodbye and walked out of the room.

I spent the next couple of hours studying as I waited for my boyfriend, Bennett Cosen, to finish with his basketball practice. He's one of the first boys I've ever loved and he trusted me as much as I trusted him. We even agreed to save ourselves for marriage. A few more hours went by and I checked the clock. 4:30pm. The library would be closing in 30 minutes and no sign of Bennett, despite his practice being only 1 and a half hours today since his coach's wife just had a new baby.

I collected my items and went to go look for him. As I walked around the building, I passed by a janitors closet and could hear giggling. It sounded suspicious so I stood by and pressed my ears against the door.

"Benny Boo, I am so happy to be with you." Said a voice. My eyes went wide, it was my ex best friend Hannah.

"I'm happy to be with you too, Hannah." The 2nd voice replied. I gasped, It was Bennett! I stumbled back, my breathing heavy. Why would Bennett cheat on me? We've been together since we were 14! After a few seconds of being sad, I was now angry.

I stormed over to the janitors closet and opened it,Ben and Hannah pulled back, Ben had no shirt and Hannah was half way undressed, I knew they were about to have sex. "Bennett Alexander Michael Cosen! What the hell?"

"Abi!" Ben said as he turned red. "Hi- hi Abi."

"Don't _'hi Abi_ ' me!" I spat, "I can't believe you're cheating on me?"

"Baby, look, I can explai-" I cut him off.

"First of all, it's _Abigail_. You don't deserve to call me Abi. Second of all, we're over." I yelled. I stormed off and ignored Bennett calling my name. I ran off to my car and went inside, and then I just broke down crying. I cried my eyes out because Bennett cheating on me hurt so badly.

I turned on my car after crying for 45 minutes straight and drove home. I got out of my car and went inside my house.

"Mom, I'm home." I said. My mother came down stairs. Oh, I forgot to mention, I have two mothers. Rebecca and Anna.

"Your mom went out sweetie." My mother Rebecca, said.

"Mother, Bennett was cheating on me." I said with a pout.

"What? Oh my poor baby, I'm so sorry." My mother said. She walked over and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm all cried out." I sighed.

"You're tough, sweetheart." Mother said.

"I'm going to go take a nap." I grumbled to myself.

"I'll have your mom see you when she gets home." Mother told me.

"Okay." I mumbled. "I'll see you later."

I gathered my items and went upstairs to my room. As soon as I got to my room, I flopped onto my bed and cried myself to sleep.


	3. Chapter III:

_Rhea's POV._

The next morning was the day I went back to Earth. My trip back down, was a breeze. I packed up all my essential items and Mother informed me to keep my identity a secret. In case Hades discovers I'm roaming the Earth and decides to pay me a little visit. She also asked that I don't abuse my powers while on Earth. Which was hard because my powers were starting to get out of hand.

The stories about my mother are that she was a vindictive manipulative liar who abused her powers because she was the Goddess of Beauty, and honestly, I can't say if she was or wasn't as I hadn't known who she was until I was 13. But from what I experienced, my mother has been nothing but loving.

The house Mother arranged for us to acquire was sweet and simple. It made me feel normal again, and trust me when I say, being a Demi God is anything but normal.

"Ma'am." Gabriel said as he pulled up to the drive way of the house. "We have arrived."

"Thank you, and Gabriel, I told you, you can call me Rhea. I'm far too young to be called 'ma'am." I told him.

"My apologizes ma'- I mean, Rhea." Gabriel smiled. He parked into the drive way and we exited the car to unload the trunk with our bags.

"So, Am I starting school today?" I asked Gabriel.

"Only if you want to, Rhea. Otherwise, you can start tomorrow." Gabriel replied.

"I'm full of energy, Gabriel, I'm ready to go to school today!" I grinned. Energy wooshing through my veins.

"As you wish." Gabriel smiled. We unpacked the last bit of bags and entered the house with the key in hand. I gasped when I saw the interior of the house.

"Wow..." I gasped. Okay, so maybe my home was not as sweet and simple as I made it out to be. Mother, being a high being of order, was what the kids used to say, "hip"

Gabriel smiled, "Your mother is quite a hip young woman." He said.

I groaned, "Oh no. No no no. _Never_ say that again."

Gabriel laughed, "my apologies, Rhea."

"Anyway, can you take me to school?" I asked.

"We've already arranged for everything to work. Since you were already living amongst mortals for 13 years, your presence on Earth is in the schools records." Gabriel explained. "Are you nervous?"

"Nervous? Me?" I laughed awkwardly, "Very."

"Don't be. You'll be fine." Gabriel smiled. "Come on then, school starts in 45."

I followed Gabriel back outside and we entered the car. He started the engine and backed out of the drive way.

When we arrived to school, there were eyes on me. I was used to this, not to sound cocky, but being the daughter of Aphrodite meant that I'd accquire some of her flawless looks. As soon as I got out of the car, people crowded around us.

"Hi." Said a boy with blonde hair and green blue eyes, "I'm Nathan."

"Hi, Nathan." I smiled, "I'm Rhea."

"Are you new here?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, my parents and I just moved here." I lied. "But they're always out of town, so my gurdian here." I motioned to Gabriel, "takes care of me while they're out."

"Oh!" Nathan said, "Okay. Cool."

"Come now, Rhea. I've arranged a meeting with Principal Consworth." Gabriel told me.

"I'll see you around then, Nathan?" I asked.

Nathan nodded, "Totally."

We entered the school and headed to the main office.

"Excuse me," Gabriel said to the woman at the front desk of the office. "I'm Gabriel Martin. I'm the guardian to Rhea Philips. We're here to see Mr. Consworth."

"Ah yes, Mr. Martin." The woman said. "Have a seat, he'll be out soon."

Gabriel and I sat down and waited for a while, and then Mr. Consworth stepped out of his office. His icy blue eyes met mine and I was intimidated right away. He smiled.

"You must be Rhea." He said.

"Yes sir, that's me." I replied with a smile.

"Welcome to Dales High." He replied. "I've noticed that you sort of went off the grid when we looked at your files. Are you new around town?" By town, he meant Las Vegas, Nevada.

"No sir." I replied. "I actually lived here for 13 years but then I moved to um.." I paused. What was I supposed to say? I moved to Mount Olympus? They'd look at me like I'm crazy! "Out of state and then we decided to move back here." I smiled innocently. "My parents are a lot busier than usual now, so my guardian Gabriel practically raised me."

"Ah, of course, of course." Mr. Consworth nodded. "Well, welcome to team Rams." He smiled

"Thank you, sir." I smiled back.

"Well, here's your schedule." He said, handing me a piece of paper. "My top student Nadina will show you around."

A timid young girl walked over, a blush was on her cheek and she looked around 17 or 18.

"Hi.." she said softly, "I'm Nadina."

"Hi, Nadina. I'm Rhea." I replied sweetly.

"Can I see your classes?" She asked.

I nodded and handed her my schedule. "Here you go."

She looked at, her adorable brows knitted as she focused on the paper. "We have most of the same classes." She told me. "You can follow me since our first class is Chemistry with Mr. Raven.You'll love her" Nadina smiled, "He's tons of fun."

"Okay!" I smiled.

"You have a good day now, Rhea." Gabriel said.

I walked over and gave Gabriel a kiss on the cheek. While it's true I didn't meet Gabriel until I was 13, Gabriel really did raise me the next 4 years. He became like a father figure to me and by the power of the Gods, he technically became my Guardian. (My guardian angel, wink wink) "Thanks, Gabriel."

"Come now." Nadina said.

I nodded and followed Nadina to our first class. When I entered, all eyes fell on me, but my eyes fell on a beautiful red haired girl and it was love at first sight.


End file.
